


belljar

by KiriKay



Series: belljars of time [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, RanAi, Self Indulgent As Fuck, merry christmas you filthy animals, this tag needs some fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriKay/pseuds/KiriKay
Summary: Ai and Ranmaru hadn’t really thought it through, all in all; they had just assumed everyone had known or would figure out on their own that they were together. Sure, they hid it from the public, but in the group there was no reason to have to hide anything.(aka 5 times nobody realized Ai and Ranmaru were dating, and 1 time it was so glaringly obvious only the blind couldn't see it.)





	1. 1: Reiji

Reiji was prone to getting back late from shoots; he liked to wander, usually aimlessly and in his car, and lost track of time. That's why it's surprising for him to see the lights on in the living room when he gets back.

Ai is laying on one end of the couch, scrolling through his tablet while Ranmaru is leaning on the other, legs tangled with Ai’s.

“--obviously though, the engine was  _ not _ going to work with that.” Ai is muttering, slightly cross. Ranmaru is flicking through a magazine, humming his agreement. “Oh. Welcome back, Reiji.”

“Hey guys!” Reiji replies easily, tossing himself onto the loveseat closest to Ai. “Why are you two still up?”

Ai drags a frustrated hand through his hair, loose for sleep and more mussed than Reiji had realized. Ranmaru speaks up instead, letting Ai bury himself back into his tablet.

“Ai is having a small crisis over Shining’s newest request for the doctor.” Ranmaru fills in.

“ _Small_ _crisis_? He wants a miracle!” Ai bursts out, scrubbing at his eyes. “And in no time at all! It's _technology_ , not _magic_!”

“Its okay Ai, I know you can get it done in time.” Reiji soothes, patting Ai’s shoulder.

Ranmaru sits up and takes Ai’s tablet from his lap, putting it on the coffee table along with his magazine. With that out of the way, Ai shifts and Ranmaru hugs him around the shoulders. They fall together, Ai making soft, distressed noises in the back of his throat that were also possibly threats against Shining Saotome’s life. Reiji wants to stay and help with the whole mess, but he lets out a wide yawn and that makes Ranmaru wave him off.

‘ _ I got this _ ,’ he mouths, placing his free hand on Ai’s head gently. ‘ _ Go _ .’

Reiji hesitates for only a moment before quietly getting up and creeping back to his room. Only when he's finally in bed, drifting and limp, does he wonder since when had Ranmaru and Ai gotten so close?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	2. 2: Camus

Quartet Night was rotating through the studio for the day, and Camus had finished recording for now. Ranmaru is settled just outside the booth on a chair that looks harder than hell, sleeping like the dead with his earphones on. Camus sits two seats away, because it's inevitable that he'll be back in the booth in thirty minutes.

Ai steps out of the booth next door, rolling his shoulders a little.

“Where is Reiji?” he asks as he gets close to Camus. “He took my phone with him.”

“He was gone before I finished.” Camus replies, but tilts his head towards Ranmaru. “Maybe he knows.”

Ai hums and tilts his head towards Camus even as he walks into Ranmaru’s personal space. Waking Ranmaru was only done if necessary and only by people he didn't hate; otherwise, the whole situation could explode and make him ornery for days on end. Camus watched warily as Ai gently pushed Ranmaru’s earphones down and leaves them around his neck, not a moment of hesitation.

“Ran,” Ai murmurs, ruffling his fingers through Ranmaru’s hair. “ _ Ran _ .”

Ranmaru grunts and Camus leans into his seat, watching from the corner of his eye.  Ranmaru’s eyes flutter open, and Ai’s hand stops on the back of his head. Ai’s lips twitch a little and Ranmaru presses his head against Ai’s hand.

“Ranmaru, where did Reiji go?” Ai says, voice oddly soft. Camus can't quite put his finger on what emotion is in Ai’s voice.

“Mm, went to grab coffee and tea.” Ranmaru days, voice sleep-rough, rubbing his eyes a little. “Why?”

“He borrowed my phone and didn't give it back.”

“I've got it.”

Ranmaru fishes into his pocket and Ai smiles in earnest. Ranmaru presses the phone into Ai’s free palm, and they stare for a moment.

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.”

With that, Ai sits down next to Ranmaru, and Ranmaru pulls his earphones back on. Camus and Ai talk until Reiji gets back, Ai pressed thigh to thigh with Ranmaru the entire time.

Reiji wakes Ranmaru up and promptly gets yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	3. 3: Syo+Natsuki

Syo and Natsuki are bickering as they go to their dorm, a usual sight, with Syo steadily getting redder and Natsuki becoming more enchanted. They get to their door, and Natsuki takes out his keys to unlock when Syo places a hand over Natsuki’s.

“Syo-chan?” Natsuki questions, and Syo shushes him.

“Listen.” Syo whispers, and together they silently press their ears to the door.

There's laughter-- bright, tinkling laughter that neither could identify for a moment. Then, a  _ very _ familiar voice.

“ _ Ranmaru _ !” Ai half gasps out, voice tight with barely held-back giggles. “That was awful!”

“ _ You're _ the one laughing.” a deep voice replies, and it's just as joyful.

“Oh,  _ you're _ the one with the bad jokes.”

“Like you have better.” Ranmaru mocks and Ai snorts.

Syo and Natsuki look at each other, eyes wide. They had barely ever heard Ai laugh, and when they had, it wasn't more than a shy wisp of what they just heard.

“Okay, fine, I have one.” Ai says, and they can hear him shifting around. “Where do cats go when they die?”

“Dunno. Where?” Ranmaru replies in amusement.

“ _ Purr _ gatory _.” _

Ranmaru snorts, then starts laughing, and Ai can't stop giggling in response.

“ _ That _ was awful.” Ranmaru says.

“ _ You're _ the one laughing!” Ai parrots back.

They both dissolve into subdued giggles and Natsuki stands up, grabbing Syo’s arm.

“C’mon!” he says, pulling Syo a little. “Let's go see Cecil instead.”

“But--”

“They're having fun, we shouldn't interrupt. Ai never sounds that happy!”

With that, Natsuki starts to drag Syo down the hall and Syo stumbles after him, dazed and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	4. 4: Ren+Masato

Bloody Shadows is an interesting experience for everyone involved. Masato has to be more romantic, Ren more empathetic, and Ai more cruel. Filming becomes a puzzle of figuring out what works and what doesn't on the fly.

Ai in particular is disgruntled. Ailess is a very. . .  _ liberally dressed _ character, and it's easy to see that Ai isn't used to showing so much skin. On camera, he works within the confines of Ailess, an immortal with no shame and a dead heart; once filming is over though, Ai looks like he has a vague wish for death and a cloak.

Ranmaru visits the set once, and  _ only _ once.

They're filming a scene between Warren and Ailess, Warren begging and Ailess casually draped and looking every inch the manipulator he is. The director yells “cut!”, and Ai drops the act, stiff all over and keeping his distance once more.

“Good job.” Ren says encouragingly. “I could actually believe you're an immortal asshat.”

Ai huffs out an amused breath, eyes lighting up when he sees where Ranmaru and Masato are talking quietly and watching the scene. Once they're on break, Ai and Ren walk over.

“It was nice of you to visit, Ranmaru.” Ai says. Ranmaru grunts, something off about his expression. “If you'll give me a moment, I'll go find my jacket. I feel a little underdressed at the moment.”

“Here,” Ranmaru says quickly, peeling off his own black leather jacket and draping it over Ai’s shoulders, adjusting the collar almost possessively.

“Thank you.” Ai murmurs gracefully, keeping it loose around his shoulders and held in place with a fist. He's eyeing Ranmaru oddly. “What brings you here?”

“I can't stop by?”

Ai blinks owlishly, flicking his gaze between Ranmaru, Ren, and Masato.

“Of course. I was just curious. I apologize for intruding.”

With that, Ai drops the topic. Instead, he encourages Ren and Masato to talk about their roles and how filming has been for them. There's an odd tension between Ai and Ranmaru, but it's hard to broach.

When they call 5 minutes till shooting starts again, Ai politely returns Ranmaru’s jacket and goes into makeup.

(Ranmaru twists his lips a little at it all. When Ai returns, spine straight and eyes thoroughly accentuated, though, the twist is almost regretful.)

Ranmaru stays for most of the filming after that, lounging around and chatting with familiar faces between shoots. When they're sent off to their trailers to dress back out, Ranmaru follows Ai. Masato happens to pass by and catch snippets of an argument they're having, and cringes a little. It sounds  _ pretty _ bad from what he can hear.

Ranmaru doesn't come back to watch after that, although he and Ai seem to be on good terms again a week later. A bouquet of bloody red roses do appear at Ai’s trailer all that week though.

“Secret admirer?” Ren teases one day, and Ai laughs like he's told a funny inside joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	5. 5: Haruka

Shining Agency was decently stocked, the buildings housing dozens of practice rooms. It was maze like at times, which is how Haruka found herself wandering and lost. When she heard a familiar set of voices drifting out from one of the practice rooms, door slightly ajar, she immediately made her way over.

“And if you put your fingers like this on the fretboard, and strum--” Ranmaru is saying as she opens the door.

Ai strums gently, and smiles.

“--You get an F sharp.”

“Um, excuse me.” Haruka says quietly, and they both look up surprised.

“Miss Nanami.” Ai says, gently lowering Ranmaru’s red bass onto the nearby couch. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, ah, I got lost.” Haruka confesses, smiling nervously. “But I heard you two, so I was hoping you could help me find my way. I didn't mean to interrupt though! I didn't know you taught bass lessons.”

“I don't.” Ranmaru replies, gruff but neutral.

“He  _ usually _ doesn't.” Ai amends, gently bumping his elbow on Ranmaru’s side. “But I convinced him that I would  _ not _ break any of his girlfriends.”

The slight lilt to Ai’s voice makes Haruka giggle, and Ranmaru grumbles under his breath. Ranmaru places a hand on Ai’s back and gently pushes him towards Haruka.

“You should guide her out.”

“How grumpy.”

Haruka quickly stands up straight, shaking her head. She hadn't seen them as comfortable as right then, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

“No, it's okay! I'll find my own way out, you two are obviously busy!”

Ranmaru and Ai glance at each other.

“I have to figure out what kind of line I'm gonna teach him,” Ranmaru says, waving his hand. “So a couple minutes on my own is what I need. Get gone.”

Ai laughs, quiet and short, before going over to Haruka and opening the door for her.

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you!”

With that, Haruka follows Ai out of Shining Agency’s main building. Once he's gone, though, Haruka can't help but wonder; Ranmaru never let  _ anyone _ near his basses as far as Ren and Masato had told them, not even his group members. It was a curious thing to see Ai holding one of them, playing with Ranmaru’s blessing.

She didn't have time to dwell on it, though. She was just happy they seemed happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


	6. +1: Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost midnight on the 24th here and i just powerposted this all for u guy's crimmus, love me

At Reiji’s insistence, Starish and Quartet Night tended to have some dance practices together. It was fun usually, even if Ai tended to take the reins when things got too messy and ruled with an iron fist. Reiji always swept by everyone to drag them out of bed, making sure they got there more or less on time.

“Ai is having practice with Ranmaru right now,” Reiji says to Otoya and Tokiya, since he passed them by first. “So he said he'd have the room set up and checked out for us already.”

“Awesome!” Otoya says as he slips on his shoes. “I'll text everyone now.”

“I've got it,” Tokiya butts in, already dressed and texting.

By the time the whole group arrives outside the practice room, they're actually early for once. Cecil goes to open the door and only gets it open a crack before Camus stops him.

“They’re practicing,” Camus chides quietly. “We should let them finish first. It _is_ rude to interrupt.”

They both glance in regardless, and Cecil makes a soft noise.

“Guys!” he whispers, waving Starish over. “Look!”

“It's just a waltz,” Ai is saying as everyone subtly pile against the door to eavesdrop. Ranmaru has an arm around Ai, and they're facing the wall mirror. “So its at a tempo of 3. So, one, two, three, one, two, three. . .”

With that, Ai moves in so that they're chest to chest, slowly leading Ranmaru around the room in circles. He keeps tempo with his counts, eventually going quiet as Ranmaru keeps up. Sometimes Ai would throw him in for a loop, spinning out or taking the lead, and it was obvious Ai knew exactly what he was doing to Ranmaru’s rhythm.

“Jerk.” Ranmaru mutters at one point, and Ai laughs, head thrown back.

Ranmaru grins, eyes glinting, and he spins Ai. Ai takes it gracefully until Ranmaru reels him back in and proceeds to dip him.

“ _Unf_. Feeling confident?” Ai teases.

And then they're kissing, a scene torn straight from a movie. Ranmaru tugs Ai up straight slowly, pulling him closer, and Ai curls his fingers into Ranmaru’s hair and balances on the tips of his toes a little.

There's a bang as the door flings open, and Ranmaru and Ai flinch apart to watch as nine bodies come tumbling out from the doorway.

“Don't scare us like that.” Ai chides, letting go of Ranmaru smoothly. His cheeks are pink.

“You two are together?!” Cecil squeaks from under the pile of limbs.

Ranmaru and Ai glance at each other.

“Yes?” Ranmaru says. “Are you saying you didn't know?”

There is silence.

“Oh my _god_.” Ranmaru says incredulously.

“Well if you're all here already, we might as well start practice.” Ai interrupts smoothly, trying to clean up the mess while still pressed against Ranmaru. “And we mi-- Reiji, why are you crying?”

“You’ve been _dating_ ? In my _house_?”

Ai purses his lips.

“ _Practice_ _canceled_.”

“ _No_ ! _No you're not getting out of this one_!” Reiji yells, scrambling over everyone to try and reach Ai.

Ranmaru picks Ai up, sweeping to the side.

“Okay, but you don't gotta be like that!” Ranmaru yells back. “He's _my_ boyfriend, I'm not gonna let you grab him!”

“I can't believe I know the most embarrassing people in the world.” Ai deadpans as he's dragged around the practice room.

Somehow, Camus manages to steal Ai away from Ranmaru mid swing.

“You can do better.” Camus says casually.

“I could do a _lot_ of things better.” Ai mutters before standing up and clapping. “Ranmaru and Reiji can go fight outside, the rest of us are in practice.”

Ai waves them out.

“ _Babe_.”

Ai leans up and kisses Ranmaru’s cheek.

“I love you, but love bites.”

With that, Ai shoves Reiji and Ranmaru out even though Reiji protests _more_ at that. He waves bye and locks the door behind them.

“How cruel!” Ren teases.

“What’s cruel is what I'm about to make you all do if you keep commenting.” Ai says, and there was no doubt that his tone promised a world of pain. “You should all start stretching. _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ [selenolatries](http://selenolatries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
